totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Chris
This article describes the interactions between Everyone and Chris. Alejandro Chris likes to use Alejandro for stirring up a lot of drama, as he is used in the TDB Aftermath shows and Chris has brought Alejandro to the competition for challenges to see if he could get some drama going in the competition, in addition to the drama he's getting from the Aftermaths. But despite the Latin heartthrob's genius manipulating skills, Chris decided not to let him onto TDB, where he could do even more serious damage. This could be because Chris didn't want to risk the chance Alejandro would be voted off. Bridgette Bridgette is far from being Chris' favorite contestant, since he finds her to be boring and generic. Likewise, Bridgette is disgusted by how Chris aims to hurt everybody so lightly just for the sake of drama and ratings. Chef Hatchet Chris is Chef Hatchet's boss. :See also: Chris and Chef Cody Cody is one of the few contestants who Chris likes. Also, Cody seems to be friendlier with Chris than most of his fellow contestants. When Cody was framed for Trent's elimination in Animals Crossing, Chris revealed Cody's confessional, clearing his name. Chris also voted for Cody to stay in Cabin Cruise, although the tech geek got voted off anyway. Ezekiel Ezekiel is one of Chris' least favorite contestants. :See also: Chris and Ezekiel Geoff Geoff belongs to the small group of contestants not hated by Chris. This is shown after his elimination in TDC, when Chris becomes incredibly angry because of this. Gwen Gwen is another one of Chris' least favorite contestants, and possibly the person who hates him more than anyone else. :See also: Chris and Gwen Hannah Needing to follow what the producer said, Chris needed to make sure that Hannah didn't 'push her religious beliefs on everybody' and so, with a lot of support from Colin, made he promise to not talk about anything to do with Christians, taking away her Bible too. When Hannah was voted off, Chris acts as he does when most contestants are eliminated, so it's quite possible he felt no actual hatred towards her, like he does towards Noah or Gwen, and mearly acted on exactly what the producer had told him. Later, when Hannah's boyfriend was voted off as well, Chris proves that he's merely neutral towards the religious girl, and that his superiors were the ones that didn't like her. Heather While Chris never liked Heather on a personal level (the feeling is mutual), he liked to have her in the contest, since she was a source of conflict and drama. However, after the queen bee started to date Ezekiel and became a better person as a result, this may no longer be the case. Noah Noah, along with Ezekiel and Gwen, completes the "Chris' most hated contestants" trio. : See also: Chris and Noah Owen Chris doesn't hate Owen, but shows little concern for his well-being throughout TDC. He hires Owen right after his elimination, to have an intern who could test all of the dangerous challenges. The very next challenge, when Owen gets hit in the head by a bottle rocket, Chris believes he would be okay, considering the number of times he's been hit in the head before. However, he does let the big guy go to Playa Des Losers at the end of the challenge to comfort Sadie, who was voted off. Chris constantly makes bets with Chef that Owen sometimes joins in on. Sierra Chris is mad at Sierra for revealing his secret days on the boyband Fametown which as Mandy say "flash in the pan boy band" which means he was famous as quickly as he was not. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Interactions